It is found that the namecard holder on the market is only designed to receive namecard and has no other functions.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved namecard holder which will send out music to appeal to the attention of the visitor when a namecard is drawn out therefrom so as to enhance the impression made by the owner.